


An Awkward Reveal

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Edward Nygma is the Riddler, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Who can blame Edward Nygma for being protective over his adopted daughter?The very daughter who was dating Damian Wayne right under his nose.It was only a matter of time until Marinette's dad and uncles found out, along with her boyfriend's family.Now they want to meet her in person, much to the annoyance of the Riddler's overprotective instincts.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rogues Gallery (Batman), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 20
Kudos: 762





	1. An Awkward Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'If you still take prompts how about a fluff Maribat "meet the family" with Marinette being adopted by the riddler (reason of the adoption is up to you) who was traveling in Paris and who sees Scarecrow and Mad Hatter (batman animated series version) as her uncles? She comes to live with her new dad and uncles at Gotham, meets damian, begins to date him and months later the Waynes meet her and her "family" which leads to a very funny awkward moment.'

"Excuse me?"

Edward glanced down at the sound of the voice, and found himself staring at a girl no taller than his knees.

Her dark hair was pulled into pigtails by baby blue ribbons, that matched the colour of the bow settled atop her head. She was looking up at him with scared eyes.

The man couldn't help his heart melting at the sight, as he asked, "Yes?"

"I'm, I'm lost," she revealed in a shaky tone, whilst scanning about with hunched shoulders.

Nygma's brows furrowed at the information. He chanced a quick gaze around, causing him to spot the darkening sky above.

The male slowly knelt down to her height, watching as she slightly flinched at the action. However, the girl still kept her head held high.

"What's your name?" Edward questioned.

"M...Marinette," she answered in a shy manner. Her foot dug into the ground beneath.

"Well, my name is Edward," he spoke. "Where are your parents?"

At the question, she visibly froze up, and glanced to the side. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"They, they're gone. My uncles look after me now."

Nygma softened at the confession, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "What do you say we go find them then, huh?"

Marinette met his gaze, and a small smile tugged at her lips. She nodded, and took the hand he held out.

**~*~*~**

"Damian?" Marinette gasped aloud, taking in the sight of him standing at her balcony.

She rushed to open the doors seperating them, and settled herself in his arms. He hugged back, and leaned his head on hers.

"What are you doing here?" the designer quizzed, stepping back after a few moments.

"You said that you had nothing to do earlier today, am I right?"

"Well, yes, but..."

Damian embraced her again. "And my brothers were starting to get annoying."

Marinette giggled, and commented, "I don't think they're that bad."

"You'll think different when they actually find out we're dating," he grumbled. "The imbiciles think I'm incapable of acquiring a partner."

The couple strolled to the bed inside the room, and lay down on its duvet. The Wayne curled around his girlfriend.

"Oh, that reminds me," she realised. "My uncles and dad are going to check on me soon. We have to make sure they don't catch us."

Damian grinned playfully, his eyes solely focused on the woman cuddled close. "I'm sure we won't be caught, Angel."

"Let's hope so."

There was more silence for a while, consisting of just their even breathing and occasional shuffling on the blanket.

"You know, Angel..." the boy broke the quiet with. "I don't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else."

Marinette beamed - pink dusting her cheeks - against his chest. "Me neither," she breathed in admittance after a second.

Their heads both tilted in each other's direction, and their eyes met in sync.

They moved closer.

Until there was a cough from behind.

The teens jumped in surprise, and shot up on the bed. There, at the entrance of the bedroom, three men stood. Those known as the Riddler, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter.

"Mari-Honey? What happens to be going on here?"

Marinette blushed a bright red, as she responded, "N-Nothing!"

Edward tilted his head.

"It doesn't take a genius to know you're lying, Sweetie," he revealed.

"And is that the Wayne brat?" Crane quizzed, stalking closer. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Don't!" the youngest there defended. "Please, don't hurt him. He hasn't done anything bad."

The Mad Hatter smirked from the door of the bedroom. "So, am I right in saying that our Little Alice has herself a boyfriend?"

"Yes, you are."

Everyone turned to Damian.

"And I already knew that you were her uncles, though that doesn't change the fact that I still love her."

There was a faint crash from above the balcony, yet no one paid it any mind. The adults were all to busy studying Damian for any falsehoods or lies in his claim.

"My, my," Jonathon pondered, finally breaking them out of their dazes. "Maybe you are worthy of our niece after all."

Nygma snorted. "Just wait 'till Oswald hears about this."

**~*~*~**

"Are you sure about this, Dami?" Marinette asked cautiously, facing the front door of the Manor.

"It will be fine," he assured. "My family agreed to put aside who your carers were and instead form a judgment from you by yourself."

The girl let out a sigh. "Oh, what a relief," she breathed. "If that weren't happening they'd probably think of me as some criminal."

Damian smiled, and planted a kiss to her cheek. "I wouldn't let that happen, Angel."

The couple blushed, and stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"I think it would be best to go inside now, Master Damian. We wouldn't want to keep your family waiting."

"R-Right."

He squeezed Marinette's hand tight, before opening the front door.

"D-Dad?" the female stuttered aloud.

In front of the duo sat the Riddler on his knees, with ropes wrapped around his arms. Behind, Jason was gripping them, keeping him immobile.

Damian smacked a palm against his face. "What are you doing here?"

Edward pouted. "I wanted to check that my daughter was being treated right, I'll have you know! You can't blame me for being worried."

There was no noise for a while.

"I need more coffee to deal with this..." someone suddenly grumbled nearby.


	2. Approvals And Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: 'Hi again! If it's okay can you make a fluff sequel to my previous Maribat prompt "an awkward reveal" which takes place during the meeting between Marinette and the Waynes who are amazed and charmed to see that Damian's girlfriend is a real ball of sunshine and also ask Riddler (who invited himself in the first story) how the heck he, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter came to adopt Mari and how they were able to adopt her since they got a criminal background please?'

"So, how'd you meet Demon Spawn over here?"

"Demon Spawn?"

"Yeah - Damian."

"Oh!" Marinette realised with a blush, as she placed down her knife and fork to explain. "Well, on my first day at Gotham Academy I ended up bumping into him and apologising. He told me it was okay, and I walked off to class."

Tim squinted, then glanced down warily at his cup of coffee. The man asked, "He wasn't rude?"

She raised a brow. "...No, why?"

He scoffed. "The Brat isn't really known for being nice."

Damian scowled, but his retort was interrupted by the girl at the chair beside him.

"Hey! He isn't a 'Brat' at all, I'll have you know! Dami is the sweetest boyfriend I could ever ask for, and most humble."

Everyone around whipped their heads to Marinette. They processed her folded arms and offended expression, along with the male blushing red next to her.

Bruce smiled from his seat.

"Gotham Academy, huh?" Dick quizzed. At her nod, he carried on, "What subjects do you take there?"

"Business, Fashion and Graphic Design," her easy response was, just after swallowing another piece of lettuce. "It's because I plan on becoming a designer in the future."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah," she shyly admitted. "I already have a business going, and I wanted to make sure I know how to handle it independently further down the line."

"But Demon Spawn doesn't take any of those," Jason noted.

Marinette fought off the urge to send a glare his way at the nickname for her boyfriend, and instead took in a breath. "You're right. However, he helped me in English classes with the language, and we're also in the same group for Gym sessions."

Damian discreetly smirked. He added in, "She managed to beat me in a match of volleyball after everyone else was knocked out."

Jason choked on the carrot stick he was eating, whilst Tim coughed up some of the coffee in his throat.

"Wait, what?" Dick questioned, tilting his head to the flustered teen that the youngest was now grinning at.

"I-It was just luck, Dami!"

"Nonsense, Angel, it was pure skill. You can ask our classmates back at school."

Marinette buried her head in her hands.

"Excuse me, Marinette," Bruce politely called, prompting her to glance up at him from across the dining table. "You said you needed help with your English classes?"

"Oh, right. I'm French, actually - I'm from Paris. I've lost the accent after all these years, but didn't enroll in any American schools before going Gotham Academy, so I wasn't too good with the language."

"Wow, never would've guessed," Jason whistled. "How long ago did you move here?"

"Maybe...two years ago? I moved to America before that, but not specifically this city. My uncles and dad were a bit...overprotective, to put it lightly, so they didn't want me to be here when I was so young."

There was the sound of a muffled protest from the side, but the girl hushed it with, "Don't deny it, Dad. You wouldn't even let me go to the fabric store by myself, god forbid to go get an education."

She sent a deadpan look to the Riddler, who was tied up to a chair nearby. Tape was plastered over his mouth, though there was still a plate a food in front of him.

Tim snorted, lifting his mug to his lips.

"Can, can I remove the tape?"

Dick shrugged, saying, "As long as he doesn't ruin the mood."

"Okay!" Marinette enthused, turning to Edward. She raised her hand to take the corner of his gag, while glaring at him in warning.

In a quick movement, she tore it off, making the Riddler yelp, "Ow! Mari-Honey, calm down!"

The female sighed, patting his back. "Sorry."

Nyma's eyes softened. "Hey, it's fine, Sweetie," he assured, smiling.

She returned the gesture, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Then, she brought a clean glass of orange juice up to his face, as he begun to drink it.

Tim raised a brow, gazing down at his cup for a second time. Meanwhile, the rest of the family watched in a confused stupor.

"You two sure are close," someone commented.

Marinette levelled a stern look to whoever had spoken - the man with a white streak at his fringe. "I hope you're not implying that I'll become the next Riddler or anything. Are you?"

Jason paled. "N-No, I'm just curious as to why you're so close. Or how you met in the first place."

Damian appeared to be very smug at the terrified attitude he had towards his girlfriend, as his lips twitched upwards. Bruce, seeing this, felt his own do the same in accordance.

"Well, I..."

The baker turned up to Edward, asking a silent question with her bluebell eyes. He understood perfectly, and nodded.

"...I was lost in Paris, and Dad helped me find my uncles."

"Mr Crane and Mr Tetch?" Bruce queried.

"Yes."

The thought of just how she had met _them_ too lingered in the air, and the Riddler sensed it.

He sighed. "Mari-Honey's parents...they passed in a fire at their bakery years ago. Jonathon and Jervis saw it when they were in Paris at the time, and went in to save her."

Marinette gazed to the side, and everyone watched how Damian wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a side-hug that she willingly returned.

"They've been looking after her since," Nygma explained. "When I managed to find her uncles, I was shocked as to who they were. Long story short, us three decided to all look after her together. Oswald agreed when she moved here, too."

Silence thickened the air for a few moments.

"Marinette," Bruce softly spoke. "You wouldn't by any chance know how to bake, would you?"

She snapped her head up to him, and the man could make out the faint spark of excitement twinkling in her eyes.

Damian sent a thankful glance his father's way, as he rubbed circles on the girl's back, and Bruce acknowledged it with a faint nod.

"I shall get the kitchen ready, Miss Marinette."


End file.
